Her Wings
by Tiryn
Summary: College sucks. It really does. But it does get better when little chibi demons invade your dorm and decide that they like to rule the universe as they do so. Doesn't really help that I'm a FFVII fan either... Oh well, what can you do about it? NO PAIRINGS!


Okay, so I've been wanting to do this for a while since this idea of little chibi demons running around in the real world WITH THEIR POWERS came into my brain while reading some death fanfic O.o

...Don't ask, please...

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

I disclaim any and everything that belongs to Final Fantasy (mostly the demons, but that comes into play later ^^)

* * *

**_Her Wings  
_**

**_Chapter 1  
_**

**_Arrival  
_**

"And I _have _to tell you about this cute boy in class; he's so-" My god, if she doesn't shut up soon, I'm going to throw up. I excused myself from the table and stalked off to my room, hoping that the headache would fade with less noise. It's safe to say that I didn't have to share a room with any of the girls in the dorm at the moment! I would like to keep it that way too.

I closed my dorm room door closed, sighing in bliss at the silence that closed around me. That is, until I turned around.

Now, don't get me wrong. Having a flying chibi Chaos in your face is actually pretty cool when, you know, _Chaos is not flippin' real!_ Then again, it's not like I had much control over reality, so I just went on with it.

The little Chaos (it was so adorable!) flew around my head, looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat. Well, to him, I was, but I didn't really care at the moment. A small, high-pitched groan led my attention to my bed, which upon laid more itty-bitty chibis. There was a Galian Beast chibi, but he looked like when Vincent would change into him, so... Yeah. There was a Hellmasker (Vincent form) chibi too (without the chainsaw, thank you~), and he was downright ADORABLE!

There was also a Death Gigas (Vincet form) chibi and he just reminded me of a cuter form of Frankenstine's Monster. And then, there was the chibi Vincent Valentine, who looked at everyone like he was going insane. I mean, c'mon, those huge eyes can't really hide everything! All eyes then locked onto me when I slammed myself against my door.

"Holy fucking shit. There's fucking chibis in my dorm room."

"And a lowly human is in my presence." Sneered Chaos.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit. On a pretzel stick! You talk!" By this point, I was completely freaking out. "This can't be real, this can't be real, THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

"Hey, chica, keep your god damn voice down." And with that, I knew that this was reality.

"Fuck off, Jessica."

"When you get a boyfriend."

"And when you die." Angry footsteps signaled that another blonde bitch has been angered today. Yay!

I turned and looked at the four chibis. Vincent was keeping himself away from the other three and me as much as possible. Have fun, Vince. "Okay, so I can't let anyone else know that you're here, I need to feed you, and a place to keep you... Fuck me." I banged the back of my head against the wall, trying to get rid of the painful headache that was coming (it didn't help). "...Ow."

Chaos looked at me with a confused expression on his face, as if not really knowing what to do with a 'lowly human' like me. "Vincent, what is this human doing?"

Vincent's eyes slid over to me, and I couldn't help but blow a raspberry at him. Don't know why, but I did. "I have no clue..."

"Well, first thing's first, I am not 'human;' my name is Lilliona, and I would like to be called as such. Second, how the hell did you get here?"

They all looked at me, probably wondering if they should trust me or not. Their silence confirmed that they didn't trust me... yet. Though I wonder sometimes if it's alright to trust me. Then again, they just met me, so it might be alright to give them some more time to actually try and trust me.

I shrugged. "Okay, whatever, anyways, I don't think it would be great if you guys wandered out and about on campus, so I need you guys to sta-"

"Who ever said we had to follow your orders?" Chaos hissed, his eyes flashing brightly in anger. I was ticked. "Okay, look, unless you want to be taken to some secret place and be experimented on because you're 'aliens,' then be my fucking guest. But I'm trying to help you, so it was only a suggestion! So if you want to go," I opened up my door, glaring at the stupid little chibi with all my might. "Then be my fucking guest!"

Hellmasker looked at me in what I thought might be admiration, but I'm not that great at reading people's emotions, so... yeah... Chaos growled at me, but stayed where he was. "That's what I thought. Now then, I - "

"Yo, Diana, it's time for lunch!" I slammed the door closed and yelled out, "not hungry, sorry!"

I heard my friend, Alex, knock and could swear he was pouting. "What, why?! You never miss a meal! And when you're not hungry, you get ice cream!" A silence followed, and then, "are you hiding something from me again?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to go with the sarcastic truth. "Yes, I am hiding five Vincent Valentine chibis from you to make you suffer and hate the world."

"That's just mean and you know it!" Well, that worked well.

"Can you just order me pizza or something? I want something with-"

"Pineapples, black olives, and extra cheese with cheese sticks. Yeah, yeah, I got it. Be glad I love you so much." Smirking, I replied with, "I love you too, Alex!" His laughter echoed into the room as he walked down the hallway, probably ordering pizza for me as he headed towards the cafeteria.

"So tell me, human." I turned and looked at the little Chaos chibi, raising a brow at him. "Where are we?"

"Obviously not your world. This is my world, sadly a little thing called a reality that loves to screw people over."

A growl and flash of colors before chaos was in front of me, still growling and trying to keep his temper under control. "You didn't answer my question."

"It's called Earth." A flash of fear raced through my veins. Chaos is scary as shit, even when he's tiny. This is why Galleon Beast and Hellmasker are my two favorite demons within Vincent, other than Vincent Valentine himself of course. Hold on, I'm rambling again. "And you're in a college full of hormonal people trying to get a degree so they can get a decent job in life." And there goes my sarcasm... again.

I sighed and held up a hand. "Don't even worry about the sarcasm, it's normal. Now then," I then turned to Vincent Valentine. "How the hell did you get here? You are not supposed to exist in this world." That seemed to get their attention. "Yes, yes, I know that you obviously exist, but I'm seriously wondering how you of all people came through... Hm..."

"How do you know about us?"

"Internet, movies, fanfictions, take your pic." I was now petting the Galian Beast chibi (who was enjoying it immensely) and decided that it really wasn't worth getting the headache that was going to surely develop because of the mess I was in. "Okay, my friend is getting pizza; anybody want any?"

* * *

**_And that's the end of this chapter :D I'm sorry for forgetting all of my other stories (I'm going to delete almost all of my other FF stories because I have lost interest in them), but I'm hoping that this will make it up :) Now, I do have some of an idea of where this fic is going, so please enjoy!_**


End file.
